


Borrowed Time

by s1ncer1ty



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ncer1ty/pseuds/s1ncer1ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili talks to Fili in his sleep, even when Fili’s not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hobbit_kink meme~

Although Fili was the first to fall, the blow from a cudgel straight to the back of his head sending him to his knees, his injuries paled in comparison's to Kili's. He cried out as his brother, too, toppled backwards, only to be snatched up in the heat of battle by their company healer, who'd been scouring the field for those that could be patched up, and potentially dispatched back to fight. Perhaps alerted by Fili's cries, old Oin, assisted with a hand from his own brother Gloin, whisked the young lad from the battlefield, slung perilously across his shoulders and to the healer's tents.

Though still reeling with dizziness, Fili rushed as fast as he could on Oin's heels, and the elder dwarf threw Kili from his shoulder onto a makeshift cot. Kili was mumbling to himself, and it was only then that Fili could see the extent of his injuries: his temples bruised and crusted with blood, a great slash from a sword splitting apart his tunic with crimson-stained edges, even a half-broken shaft from an arrow sticking out of his shoulderblade.

"We need to work fast... at least stop the bleeding," said Oin.

"Fili..." Kili murmured through his delirium. "Where is Fili?"

"Your brother's right here, laddie," said Oin as he set to work, cutting apart the remains of Kili's tunic to reveal a deep gash sunk into the skin, staining his underclothes with a pool of dark, spreading blood.

"I'm here, Kili," he affirmed, sinking down to one knee at his brother's side, giving the company's healer room to stitch up the great wound.

"Fili, do you remember?" Kili seemed unmindful of the needle as it pierced through slick skin without anything to numb the pain.

"Remember what, Kili?"

"The blackberry bushes. We discovered them one day playing by the lake when we were young."

"We ate ourselves sick," said Fili, forcing a faint laugh.

"We were so sad ... but those blackberries were the best thing we'd ever had."

"Until we discovered ale."

"...until pipeweed," Kili continued in a thick voice. All at once, his face seized up and contorted in pain, and Oin motioned for Gloin to hold the lad's arm, to keep him from pawing at his wound. "Fili ... hurts…" he groaned.

"It'll ... be over soon. Oin will have you patched up in no time."

"I'm afraid..."

Oin interjected, then, and brushed disheveled hair from Kili's bruised forehead with his free hand, breaking off the stitching with his other. "Don't be, laddie. You were as brave as could be. As brave as your brother. And he'll be right at your side when you awaken."

"No, I'll not leave," said Fili, forcing a reassuring smile to his lips. "Stay brave. Oin is almost finished."

That seemed to be enough for Kili, and he struggled to keep his breathing even as their healer administered a balm to the cut. "Bravest ever," he whispered and grew still, chest rising and falling weakly.

Gloin frowned as he released Kili from a restraining grasp. "What did you go and tell him that for, anyway?" he demanded in a gruff voice, staring hard at Oin.

Initially, Oin did not respond, and Fili wondered if the half-deaf healer hadn't even heard his brother. "Tell him what?" he finally said slowly.

"About his poor brother being there for him when he awakens."

Fili's own brows drew down in a deep frown of confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Oin shook his head. "He'll not last the night. 'Tis best we make him as comfortable as we can. Even if that means telling him Fili is here."

"But I am here," Fili protested, rising to his feet. "I've said I'll not leave Kili's side."

Gloin let out a snort -- as if he hadn't even heard Fili -- and said, "I don't think it's right to lie to him."

"Trust me," said Oin, "it's for the best. Besides, he'll meet up with his brother soon enough in the Halls of Waiting."

"I've said, I'm right here!" said Fili, raising his voice so that even Oin could hear him. "What do you mean Kili won't last the night? There must be something more you can do for him!"

"Those poor lads. And so very young," said Gloin, shaking his head sadly.

"They'll be hailed as heroes," Oin murmured.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Fili demanded, striding straight to Oin's good side and all but shouting in his ear. "Do something for Kili!"

Oin did not even acknowledge Fili's presence, and he lifted a hand to grip the healer's shoulder hard -- only to gape in bewilderment as his fingers passed straight through the other dwarf.

"What the --" he gasped. "Oin?" He turned, then, to Gloin and spoke his name as well, waving a hand in front of his face. "Durin's beard..."

Oin's expression hardened, then, and he rose, wiping his hands of Kili's blood with a dirtied rag. "There are other injured. Those we can save."

"Aye," agreed Gloin.

"Don't leave him. Please..." Fili begged.

"When this is all over, we'll find Fili's body again, and have them buried together," said Oin, and pulled aside the flap of the tent to depart.

"This can't be happening," murmured Fili, lifting a hand to the back of his head and feeling for a wound that no longer was there.

"Fili?" Kili murmured, his eyes closed and his voice faint.

"What is it, brother? Can you hear me?"

"Stay with me."

Fili knelt at his brother's side, and nodded. "Here to the end," he whispered. All they had, now, was borrowed time.


End file.
